


what's a christmas

by sarabbz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, M/M, Modern Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabbz/pseuds/sarabbz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john just wants to decorate the dorm & alexander just wants to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	what's a christmas

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this was an idea i just had suddenly and really wanted to publish. it's short but a fun lil christmas oneshot. this is like very sexual, but i feel like john would be the type who decorated for christmas the day after thanksgiving. so, here we go!

"Literally, John, why the fuck do we have to decorate now? It is midnight," Alexander said with a roll of his eyes as he shoved a pillow on his face to block out the lights John insisted to have on  _right now_.

"Alex,  _please_ , it's almost Christmas and I want to celebrate with my boyfriend!" John said, pulling the pillow off of Alexander's face to grin down at him. His smile was contagious, but sleep is much more important than some holiday decor.

Alexander loves his boyfriend. He really does. However, when it is the week before finals and your lovely boyfriend is hyped up on Red Bull and candy canes from the cafeteria at _midnight_ , then the love seems to be a little tested. Alex did promise to decorate for Christmas with John soon. He, also, did make that promise two weeks ago after Thanksgiving break, but he wanted to sleep. He had an early English class tommorow and would rather not piss off his prof by being late since his boyfriend let him sleep in after a night of decorating. 

"John, I need to sleep," Alexander said with a groan, sitting up to face his smiley boyfriend. "I love you and I want to decorate with you and I know I promised to decorate after Thanksgiving, but I have my morning class tomorrow that I cannot miss."

Alexander did not miss the way that John's face faltered at that. They had each other's schedules memorized, but it is easy to forget. Alexander went to grasp John's hands and pulled the taller man on top of him.

They shared a bed, pushing both of each other's into a corner of their dorm to make more space. So situations like these were double as great with double the space.

"I'm sorry, Alex, I forgot..." John mumbled, picking at a thread on Alexander's sweatpants. He looked so sad that Alexander just wanted to kiss his frown away. So, he did.

Alexander took his beautiful boyfriend's face in his hand and pulled him up to his own. Softly, he kissed the taller man and smiled. John made Alexander so happy, he could not believe he got such an amazing boyfriend.

They met at the beginning of the year when they were assigned as dorm mates and it just went from there. Their friends were estatic. Eliza lived vicariously through their relationship while Mulligan and Lafayette just wolf whistled or cat called any time they even held hands. It was almost obnoxious, if their friends had not been so supportive. 

John moaned into the kiss, his hands finding their way into Alexander's hair and down his sweatpants. God, it was _midnight_ , for Christ's sake. Alexander had just been complaining two minutes ago about how he wanted to sleep and now he never felt so blessed to wake up in the middle of the night. 

John's hand found his way around Alexander's cock and started leisurely moving his hand up and down. It was not difficult getting hard quickly around his gorgeous boyfriend. Especially when John's pajama pants emphasized _everything_.

"Alexander," John whispered sweetly into Alex's ear as his lips kissed the sensitive spot just below his earlobe. All Alexander could do was moan in response. "Promise to decorate with me after this or I'm texting the group chat about this."

Alexander rolled his eyes at his boyfriend - John was not ashamed of his sex life, at all, while Alexander preferred things to stay between them - but no words came out of his mouth as John's hand started to speed up pace. John kissed down Alexander's neck, his hand squeezing and going fast and hard around Alexander's cock. 

" _John_ , _fuck_ ," Alexander moaned, his hands gripping the sheets as he stared at his beautiful boyfriend. Alexander could feel all of John's hardness through his pajama pants against his hip. 

"Do you promise, baby?"

Alexander nodded, whimpering as John kept going faster and faster and suddenly, Alexander hit his orgasm and came all over John's hand and his sweatpants. 

John smiled at his boyfriend, pulling his hand out of Alexander's sweatpants and wiping the come onto their sheets. 

"Will you decorate?" 

Alexander did not answer, but instead slid down the bed, pulling John's pajama pants with him. He saw John's cock spring out of his pants and did not even give himself time to breathe. 

Alexander wrapped his mouth around John's cock and heard John gasp from above him. He wrapped his tongue around it, bobbing his head. He knew John would not last long. 

" _Baby, fuck, fuck, fuck,_ " John babbled, his hands finding their way into Alexander's hair as he fucked Alexander's mouth. Alexander was not going to complain.

Alexander moaned at John's noises and that made John moan loud enough that Alex prayed their neighbors could not hear it. 

John came just as quick as Alexander knew he would. Alexander swallowed every drop and went up to kiss his boyfriend. John moaned at the taste of himself in Alex's mouth. 

They both laid on the bed, tired. "Do you want to decorate now, John?" 

John laughed, running his fingers through Alexander's hair and shook his head. 

"No, I'm too tired, but since you did not promise, the group chat still gets to know."

Alexander laughed and kissed his boyfriend slowly before reaching for the light switch and turning everything off. 

* * *

**'What's a Christmas' the GC**

**john <3: **ok rlly this gc name is meant to be mean to me

it is not bad to love christmas

 **croissant:** oui but it is when u celebrate five months early

 **mulligan:** i thought the xmas in july party was great

 **john <3: **thx herc u the real mvp

ok but guys

important news

 **croissant:** did u and alex have sex

 **elizaaHh:** i dont want 2 kno

last time was scarring enough

idek u could put things like that up there

 **john <3: **we had sex bc he wouldnt decorate for xmas

 **alex:** personally thats a better deal

 **mulligan:**  alex is not wrong

i always knew he was the smarter one of u 2

 **croissant:** nice job alexander

 **elizaaHh:**  at least u didnt have xmas themed sex

what if john tried tying alex up with tinsel

 **john <3: **thats a good idea

thx eliza

 **elizaaHh:** alex im so sorry

* * *

 

"Are you happy now?" Alexander said with a laugh the next day after his morning class. "They know all about our sex life and Eliza is giving you ideas."

"Of course, I'm happy. I'm always happy with you. Except, when you do not decorate with me," John replied with a smirk, hugging his boyfriend. Alexander could not help but kiss the smirk on John's lips. 

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I? Let's get to decorating."

John grinned and kissed his boyfriend again before pulling out all of their Christmas decor from a box underneath their desk.

"Oh and babe?" Alexander said, looking over his shoulder as he set down his backpack.

"Yeah?"

"I have control of the tinsel."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading! follow my twitter bc i talk about hamilton and my angel, laurens, much more than one should @crissftlaurens also, if you think i should continue these little modern era oneshots with john being obsessed over christmas, comment below and i will!


End file.
